rose gets expelled
by russian-vodka101
Summary: rose gets expelled ffrom school so lissa, christen and dimitri go with her to a small town called forks where they meet the cullens,also rose is a werewolf and christen, lissa, and dimitri know what she is,trouble acures with the cullens.rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Rose gets expelled from St Vladimir's, lissa, christen and dimitri follow her to forks high school, rose is really a where wolf but no one knows and rose wants to keep it that way. She joins the pack I secret and hunts while the other are sleeping. Lissa knows because the bond works both ways. Christen and lissa know about rose and dimitri. Rosalie is in this story but likes rose more than her. Emmet , Jacob and dimitri al like rose.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Russian-vokda101**

**-xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose gets expelled from St Vladimir's, lissa, christen and dimitri follow her to forks high school, rose is really a where wolf but no one but the group knows and rose wants to keep it that way. She joins the pack in secret and hunts while the others are sleeping. The bond works both ways, Christen and lissa know about rose and Dimitri. Rosalie is in this story but Emmet likes rose more than her. Emmet, Jacob and Dimitri all like rose.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Russian-vokda101**

**-ox**

**Chapter 1**

"Rose gets your skinny little ass down here now" Dimitri yelled at me.

"Be there in a second" I yelled back putting my bright red crop top on that stoped at my stomach and it shows my belly button ring.

"We don't have any time we need to get to the Scholl now" he said walking up the stairs.

I quickly throw on my tight demin shorts and bright red high heels just before he burst through the door to our bedroom.

"rose if we didn't have to be at school like right now you would so be changing into something else, are you trying to get me to brake some one's nose." He said goggle eyeing me.

"You like what you see comrade" I said waking towards my boyfriend.

I stopped walking when I was right in front of him and he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Yes but the problem is so will ever body else." He said dragging me to the car where lissa and christen where already there.

"Hey guys you ready" I said.

"Aw rose I love lissa and everything but dam girl you look hot I don't know how Belkovi can keep his hands of." Christen said. Checking me out from head to toe.

Lissa wacked him across the head and said. "Yeah rose I think that is a little over the top" lissa said.

"Well we all have to look nice for our first day of school don't us" I said back.

"Well rose you do look nice" christen said. Lissa wacked him again on the back of his head.

"What's it with you and hitting me" christen said to lissa.

"I just wanted to see why rose does it all the time, it's also really fun" she said.

Christen just huffed and my man was laughing like he had never laughed before.

I just had to do what I did next, I wacked Dimitri across the head.

"Your right lissa it is fun" I said as Dimitri frowned and opened the car door to get inside.

But before he could open it I had a brilliant idea but he need to be distracted.

"Brigadier" I called to my German shepherd puppy.

He ran out running at the full speed a little puppy can go.

"Oh no he is not coming with us" Dimitri said. While he went over to take brigadier back in I used my awesome werewolf power (she is the only were wolf with a power and rose's is that she can move objects with her mind.) to open the car door where he was making him fall on his ass.

"Rose" he yelled but he was too late I had already picked brigadier and was already in the driving side with the doors locked.

"Open this car door now rose" Dimitri yelled.

I just sat there patting brigadier with a cocky lock on my face.

**1 hour later**

"Rose please" I said.

"Fine" I said using my powers to open the door.

Dimitri sighed and stepped into the car.

"Rose you are not driving to the school" he said.

"And why not" I said.

"Well I'm sure you are aware of the reason you got expelled.

"Ahh good time good time's" I said remembering the reason I got expelled.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Rose I don't think it is a good idea to let you drive" Stan said.**_

"_**Oh shut up Stanny boy I can drive, I have a drivers licence don't I" I said.**_

"_**But" Stan started but Dimitri cut him off**_

"_**Just let rose drive guardian alto" he said.**_

_**I, lissa, christen and Dimitri, Stan is going to the mall for a little shopping time.**_

_**I drove to the mall listening to not bothering listening to the radio, put lissa was. She was riding shot gun and startled me when she yelled out **_

"_**Rose our favourite shop has 80% off boots.**_

_**Omfg they have 80% of boots no fricking way.**_

"_**Well lissa why don't we go cross country" I said. When we ran away we had a secret code name for outrageous stunts.**_

"_**Go for it rose" she said.**_

_**I turned up the radio to full blast to tonight in loving you.**_

_**I drove like a manic not bothering to listen to the guardians cries for me to stop, christens swearing or lissa happy screams.**_

_**I drove straight through the large glass doors, straight through the stores, and I drove straight to the favourite store. **_

_**When we were at the store everyone screamed and left, lissa squealed and ran to the boots at the same time I did.**_

_**We ended up grabbing three pairs of boots and trying them on while I locked rest of the guys in the car with my awesome powers.**_

"_**Let's go lissa" I said as we grabbed the boots and bolted for the car.**_

_**When we got there the guys where swearing their heads off put me and lissa didn't car we had done stuff like this before.**_

_**By the time we where nearly out of the mall the police where already chaseing after us.**_

"_**Rose there's a pet store" lissa squealed. Since I was a were wolf dogs love me so we ran inside grabbed brigadier and Lissa's dog Chloe.**_

_**We paid the people and bought everything we could carry for our digs and ran back to the car.**_

_**I drove out off the mall down the high way speeding away from the 20 cop cars following.**_

_**It had taken them three hours but they had caught us.**_

"_**Come on miss you are coming with us" the police man said.**_

_**They took me to jail, I stayed only had to stay one night because lissa bailed me out but I had to stay and help the other ladies that where in there.**_

_**After a week passed I let them take me home and the next day all the women that had where in the same sell as me had escaped due to my awesomeness.**_

_**The school expelled me, christen, lissa and dimitri followed me to forks and Stanny boy retired well that's what they told the school he had to go to a mental institute because he wouldn't stop screaming 'stop the car rose" or "no rose no"**_

"Very good times." I said.

After getting lissa and christen in the car we Dimitri drove to the school, It looked like any other school would look like.

"Let's go" christen said.

**There you go first chapter and sorry if there is any spelling era's I am not the world's best speller**

**-Tamara ox**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not posting sooner, all the school work was getting hard but no since it holidays I'm planning on writing more. Changed my mind there is no bond between lissa and rose.**

**Chapter 2**

The drive to school was awkward with christen trying to make small talk. I ended up riding shot gun, because some hot Russian wouldn't let me drive. When we got to school we where 1 and a half late and Dimitri had already missed the teacher meeting. (Dimitri got a job as a pe teacher while christen, rose and lissa went to school).

"Ow cheer up sweaty it could have been worse" I reassured him.

"How rose?" he asked.

"Well me and lissa could have decided to go 'cross country" I said. The look on his face was so funny I was kneely shiting my pants. Kneely.

"Um rose not to break up this little love thing that you too are doing but we have to get to class" smart ass said.

Me being me I used my powers to pick Lissa's hand up and smack his head. Hard

"Ow what was that "he yelled?

"I don't know what happened it wasn't me my hand just-"she cut herself realizing. Really lissa a pit slow there. "Rose" she said groaning.

By that time I was already half way to the office with Dimitri following.

When I got there the other had caught up.

"Hello how may I help you" the man said nicely. He was looking at me like a dog to a cat. EW he looked like he was way over fifty.

And boy did Dimitri not like this.

"Hi my names raised Hathaway, this is Dimitri comrade Belkovi, Chrissie Belkovi, and lissa Hathaway" I said sweetly. Dimitri let me ring the school about our arrival so I got to tell them our name. I looked at my boyfriend and friends. Comrade looked angry yet amused. Christen was pissed and lissa was joyful. (No bond but lissa I still a spirit user).

"Ok you guys are here but are really late, Mr. Belkovi I suggest you hurry your class is in two minutes" he said handing him a time table.

Dimitri said good bye to us and left out the door to the gym.

"Ok well you guys have to hurry; you all have the same classes. Biology just started five minutes ago so you better hurry" he said smiling as we left.

"Creep" I mumbled.

Lissa laughed but christen didn't. "Aw come on Chrissie are you still mad about your name" I said sweetly.

"Why the hell did you give me a girl name, I understand the last name but really rose" he yelled.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down willing tears into my eyes.

"Ow god, don't cry rose. I take it back please don't cry" he sounded scared.

"Hah you fell for it "I yelled happily.

"Come on guys hurry up" lissa said pulling us towards biology.

It took us about ten more minutes to find the building.

I knocked on the door patting brigadier. I am surprised the man didn't say anything about him. O well.

"Come in" a voice yelled.

We walked in and standing there was our teacher. Mr Nagy (sorry if that's wrong) wearing classes.

When we walked din all the boys except on shocked in a breath. O yeah it's good to be queen. Without saying a word Mr. Nagy said

"Ah you must be the new students, rose Hathaway, lissa Hathaway and Chrissie Belkovi. But you are very late" he said. Everybody laughed at christens name.

"Yeah well we had a little car trouble thanks to rose ad by the way it's christen." He said angrily.

"Well I have it her as Chrissie" he said causing more laughter.

Christen and lissa looked at me desperately. God it's not my problem but it is my fault so once again I saved the day.

"It's a typo. You should really fix your network Mr Nagy. It's not very reliable." I said very flirty like. He was speechless. Oh yeah 1 point Hathaway.

"Very well christen I shall have that changed" he said finally.

Without him telling us what to do I walked into the class room and was suddenly aware of a god orfull smell. Looking at christen and lissa I knew that they smelt it to. But strangely all the humans weren't aware of it. Searching for the reason for the smell I saw really hot guys with a brunette nest to him. I sat down next to a cute blonde guy while lissa and christen sat together. Looking at the guy that stinks I looked a closer look. He looks like a strigoi, but has no fangs and had gold eye's not red. He was obviously not human.

"Well raised lissa and christen why you don't tell us about yourselves" Mr Nagy said.

Looking at my friends I saw that they wanted me to go first chickens. I sent them a look that said we will all go together.

But of course they chickened out.

"Ok" I said walking up to the front with my heal held high and a cocky grin on my face.

"my full names Rosemarie but if you call me that you are dead" I said seriously. I didn't next to change into a wolf to kill a strigoi thanks to Dimitri's trainings.

"I used to live in Montana with my friends, I'm eighteen. I'm dating the new pe teacher, we are here because I was expelled from my last school so my sexy Russian followed me alone with christen and lissa." Everyone was shocked. Brigadier just had to chose that moment to come out of my bag and bark " o and thanks my dog brigadier, any question? No ok then " I said picking my dog up and walking to sit down.

"ms Hathaway dogs are not allowed on school ground" he said.

"he is staying" I said to him almost growling. Score 2 for Hathaway he's scared of me. "tell me how did you get expelled from your old school " Mr Nagy said.

I was about to say something but lissa cut me to it.

"well Mr Nagy you see me christen, rose, dimitri and Dimitri's friend stan where going to the mall. I told rose about a store with 60% of boats. She yelled cross country. she grow thought the mall class door's, we looked the bots in the car, grabbed the boots. As we were driving out of the mall I told rose bout then pet store. She bought brigadier and I my dog Chloe. We left the mall not paying attention to the screaming boys. After the cops chased us for three hours the caught rose. Took her to jail. I being the amazing friend got her out of jail but for some stupid reason she wanted to stay. We didn't know why but we found out when rose finally came out a week later. The other ladies in her cell broke out of jail and haven't been since since. Also that's why where late. Rose wanted to drive and was very persistent about it but dimitri refused so rose locked herself and brigadier in the car." she said. By the end the whole class except stinky and christen where staring at me with their mouths hung open.

After that he forgot all about introducing Chrissie and lissa.

I really wasn't paying attention to Mr. Nagy I was too busy watching the stink boy in the side of my eye. After a while the stench got too much for me. " hey I'm mike" the boy next to me said.

"rose" I said shaking his hand. We talked a little but he was soooooo boring.

"Mr Nagy go you mind if me and my friends leave I'm bored" I said making people laugh.

"yes I do mind" he said angry I was pissing his class of.

"ok then" I said. Putting my books in my bag and brigadier on my hip I waved lissa and christen forward and we left.

"well that was fun" I said in a very rose Hathaway way. Huh that rimes.

"rose god do you want to get expelled on your first day" she said

"well-"I said

"wait don't answer that" she cut me off.

"what are we going to do now" christen said.

"let's eat" I said. I was suddenly hungry.

"rose lunch isn't until six period." lissa said franticly

"god lissa there are other places to eat" I said flashing the car keys I took from Dimitri's pocked.

"yes. Cross country" she screamed.

"no" christen screamed when she screamed yeas.

After forcing christen to come I safely drove to town and we got pizza. It was good too, after that we went shopping. I bought dimitri a really nice watch a me a really hot pair of bikini's. After we finished I drove back to school to realize that we were gone longer than I expected.

I drove thought the school gate to find and pissed of Russian but as soon as he say me get out of the car his anger turned to relief.

"roza" he yelled and he ran. Cause a lot o people to turn and looked.

When he reached us he picked me up and spun me in circle.

"ok dimitri you are making me dizzy" I said felling woozy.

"oh sorry rose" he put me down and intently kissed me so passionately it should be illegal.

I was starting to get heated so christen cleared his throat making us jump apart.

"hey Chrissie poo it's not like you don't make out with lissa. You always take up the kitchen say's you need it for educational purpose's but I was wondering what exactly are you teaching lissa to do if you get my drift." I said just a little bit too loud. Christen looked embarrassed and lissa blushed.

"rose you had no idea what happened to you three, what with the Cullen's here" he said. hang on Cullen's.

"wait the what" I said.

"the Cullen's" he said looking at the stink guy, but he also had four others just like him with him alone with the human girl.

" what are they dimitri" I said. I was fully aware that they could hear us but I didn't care.

"I don't know I had the two big guy's in one of my gym classes" he said hugging me protectively.

"all I know is that they are dangerous cause brigadier didn't like the guy with golden hair. We had him I'm biology and boy did he stink" I said. No being liked by brigadier was a big thing. Brigadier like everyone except christen.

"rose I don't want you lissa and christen anywhere near them" he sounded frantic.

"god I am not a baby" I said pissed off.

"rose I didn't mean it that way I just don't want to take any chances with you three" he said hugging me and kissing my head.

"ok" we all said at the same time. Looking around I saw that the only people left in the parking lot where the Cullen's, even the teachers had gone home and the school's lights where off.

"um Belkovi they aren't leaving" christen said.

"go to the car and get in" dimitri said letting go of me. I grabbed lissa and christen and walked to the car with dimitri following.

Opening the door with my powers I put a frightened lissa and protective christen in the car. I bent down to christen and said. "If they come any way close to the car get out and set the barsterd on fire. I said it too low for them to hear put make sure christen could .

I shut the door with my powers and went to stand near dimitri. "rose if you have to run and get lissa and christen out of here" he said in my ear low.

"ok comrade" I said back.

"what do you want" dimitri said to them.

"we want to know what you are and make sure she says on her own turf" the stink boy said.

"excuse me" I said.

"you heard me dog stay on the reservation with the rest of those mutts" he said hissing at me. What there are ore werewolves here.

"what did you call her" dimitri shouted raising his stake. When the Cullen's say the stake they shot out with incredible speed and took it away from him. "They don't work on us" she said laughing causing dimitri to gain his strength, grab his stake and stab her in the legs. She screamed. There is no blood but just a gaping hole. After a few second she stop screaming and her foot healed its self. Crap I was thinking and by the look on Dimitri's face he was shocked to.

The Cullen's got angry and the two big one ran at dimitri. he was going really well fighting them until the golden hair boy and a little pixie girl came out behind him and held him down.

The big one caught on fire so I knew christen was out of the car. It hurt him but he wasn't dying. Si I did something I hadn't done in a while I phased into a wolf. A beautiful wolf I say so myself, I may be only small to werewolves normal size but my speed I doubled there. I am a white wolf and by white I mean white.

After the 2 second change I ran at the things holding my dimitri. The golden one was chocking him. The others had make a barrier around them so I could never get to dimitri around them. Looking around for something I saw the human girl texting on her phone franticly. Her I thought.

I ran to her grabbed her and sank my teeth near her neck to make it look like I would kill her

"Edward" she screamed. So golden boy name's Edward.

He dropped dimitri who was gasping for breath and turned along with the Cullen's towards me. I let them step towards me and when they where half way I pushed the human behind me to see all the Cullen's run to catch her. Knowing my opening I ran to stand I front of dimitri. I nudged him of the ground with my pink nose.

"thanks rose" he said half choking. I turned back to the Cullen's to see them bearing their teeth at me knowing what I did. Huh what do they think they are but before they could move there is suddenly in between them and us. Christen,

Using my power I picked up the large blue garbage bin thing and threw it at the bid one with black hair making him smash into a class room. Ouch o well that's what you get for hurting my man.

Snarling I jump forward readying myself for attack. I stood there for a few minutes wondering why they hadn't attacked but I got my answer when I heard snarling. Turning to my right I saw ten werewolves. Most were larger than me especially the black one. Making me thing he is the pack leader.

I backed up a few steps. Dam outnumbered. I looked over to dimitri and saw that he was standing ready to fight with his stake I his hand.

Our job description so didn't say anything about this. Two wolves ran at me and so did two of the Cullen's. The rest of the Cullen's went to dimitri and so did three wolves. The rest went to christen who was keeping them way successfully. Lissa was still in the car, hang on the car.

Running away from my attackers I ran to the car. christen let me pass the barrier but stoped the wolves and Cullen's.

Christen shot me a look wondering what I was doing but I ignored it. Using my awesome power I opened the door and motioned to lissa that I wanted her out. Looking back I saw more problem. There was about twenty strigoi. I barked to get dimitri attention and was joined by brigadier. If I was a different time it would have been cute. Nobody knowing that the vamp where there the human girl was in trouble. I had to help her was all I thought. Dimitri turned looking at the strigoi but kept on fighting his attackers. I ran over the fire and towards the human, she screamed again making Edward grab dimitri around the next but this time I wasn't going to harm her.

When the strigoi say me the ran to attack. They have so bad timing.

"well well well what do we have her boys" the strigoi said. He was about to say more but I killed him. After killing all twenty more came. About 50 of them so I grabbed the girl who was passed out on the ground and threw her on my back. Boy did they want lissa bad. Thinking of my plan I had before I ran over to christen threw him on my back as well .I then ran to the car, put the girl and christen next to lissa. The girl looked hurt, she had bite marks on her neck and was pale. Dimitri managed to break free and stood near me. I then used my powers to start the car, making it roll toward the strigoi. The wolves and Cullen's went to attack them but christen stopped them with his magic knowing what I wanted to do.

I make the car go straight throw the fire ant full speed. The whole car went alight and just as I planned with I hit the strigoi the car exploded. What I didn't know was that there would be the power that the school used located there making the whole school blow up along with the strigoi. I turned to see that the wolves and Cullen's where ok and lissa was healing the human.

One of the wolves left but came back in human form moments later, so I change back but me being how awesome I was managed after practise so that when I changed my clothes are one me when I change back.

The wolves were shocked and some were in deep though probably wondering how much money they would save one there clothes bill.

"well this has been nice but I think we should go, this isn't my kind of environment think about I only had one class today because I wagged and when I get back I blow up the school so we shall just go " I said walking back to the car but realizing it was gone fuck .

"how the fuck are we supposed to get home because I am so not letting you guy's ride on me but for you comrade I shall make an exception.

"you better saddle up rose because you are today's transport." Christen said.

"hang on you aren't going anywhere" the big Cullen said.

"well big boy we are and I will throw another bin at you until you get the picture" I said growling.

The boy that changed back ran straight to the girl that lissa healed.

"bella are you alright" he said. He was hot but not dimitri hot.

"if rose hadn't saved me I would have been lunch, why the hell where you guys when I about to be eaten" she screamed.

"uh well" he said then looked at us "they are dangerous we had to get read rid of them" he said blaming us that little shit.

To my surprise dimitri said " hey dude don't blame us get out of your own shit"

"thank you Mr. Belkovi" she said sweetly.

"please call me dimitri" he said.

"ok dimitri has a point' she said turning to the Cullen's " why can't you get along together if you want to know what they are trying to kill them isn't going to get you answers," she them turned to the wolves "If I were you I would be ashamed to be you is that how easy you will turn on your own kind especially a girl" she said. They all except same hung there head in shame. I looked over to the Cullen's to see the big one goggle eyeing me and so was Jacob. Great.

"bella have you forgotten that mutt tried to kill you" golden boy said.

well excuse me for saving my boyfriend from being killed" I yelled at him making him shut up.

"I've had enough of this shit" I said " bella I shall maybe talk to you tomorrow cause I'm sure we have moved in next door to you" I said to her.

"ok rose" she said.

"um rose can we just walk I really don't want a repeat of last time" lissa said. Last time lissa was on my back was when we ran away and well she threw up on me when we were running from about 34 strigoi.

"god damit if you throw up on me again I will leave you are strigoi food "I said,

"I won't rose promise" she said.

"roza that was mean" dimitri said.

"well I don't care I had to let lissa give me bath, It was worse cause the bath was too small. She of course loved it cause I couldn't complain,. It actually turned out to be fun when I poured shampoo on her hair making her need to have bath to. And don't get me started in when she blow dried my fur" I said. Dimitri wanting to know turned to lissa " what happened" he said.

"well rose fell asleep which was funny watching her snore, It came out in little cute barks, so I finished blow drying her fur, It wasn't working well so I puffed her fur. A hour later rose woke up with very puffy clean fur and a pink ribbon in her hair it was cute, I have photos somewhere, she looked like fluffy slippers. "when she finished christen was on the floor laughing his head off. So being lady like I went over and kicked him in the stomach making him groan in pain. I then changed.

I sat down so they could get one my back, when they were on my back I rose from the ground on all four paws. Walking towards the wolves I heard Jacob yell. "Rose come down to the reservation and visit me soon" I bark letting him know that I will and break into a run thinking about how screwed my life is.

**Done, hope you like it, please review. Love it hate it tell me.**

**-tam xox**


End file.
